marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Undeveloped Marvel Cinematic Universe projects
Marvel Cinematic Universe Nick Fury :See also: Nick Fury (film) rumors Andrew W. Marlowe was hired to write the script in 2006. The script he wrote was loosely based on Jim Starenko's Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. series and involved the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. The script was not written for the version of the character appearing in the Marvel Cinematic Universe as it was constructed before Samuel L. Jackson was cast but Marlowe said that the script could be "tweaked" for Jackson's portrayal. Doctor Strange :See also: Doctor Strange (film) rumors Kevin Feige had this to say, "I think 'Dr. Strange' would kick ass. I think we've done very well at the superhero genre, if you will, this street level superhero aspect of the Marvel Universe. I think with Thor you'll see us cracking into the cosmic side of the Marvel Universe in a very good way that's never been done before in our movies and I'd love to get into that supernatural element. I think that Dr. Strange could be a good way of being the lynchpin to that universe with Werewolf By Night, with Blade again someday – that side of the Marvel Universe." Black Panther :See also: Black Panther (film) rumors Mark Bailey was hired to pen a script. Daredevil :See also: Daredevil (Reboot) rumors On April 23, 2013, Marvel Studios president Kevin Fiege announced that Marvel now have the rights to Daredevil. So far they haven't announced any plans although Joe Quesada did say Marvel are excited to have the rights back. Iron Fist :See also: Iron Fist (film) rumors In 2009, Marvel assembled a group of screenwriters to write film scripts for lesser-known characters including Iron Fist. Nighthawk In 2009, Marvel assembled a group of screenwriters to write film scripts for lesser-known characters including Nighthawk. Vision In 2009, Marvel assembled a group of screenwriters to write film scripts for lesser-known characters including Vision. Ka-Zar :See also: Ka-Zar (film) rumors In 2010, Marvel Studios started taking meetings with writers and directors to work on small scale movies based on some of their third tier characters including Ka-ZarEXCLUSIVE: MARVEL'S EXCITING SMALL MOVIE PLANS. Luke Cage :See also: Luke Cage (film) rumors Many actors have stated that they want to play Luke Cage even though the only times Marvel have said anything was when they were considering cheaper ways to develop certain characters and looking at short films. However, in 2010, Marvel Studios started taking meetings with writers and directors to work on small scale movies based on some of their third tier characters including Luke CageEXCLUSIVE: MARVEL'S EXCITING SMALL MOVIE PLANS. Dazzler In 2010, Marvel Studios started taking meetings with writers and directors to work on small scale movies based on some of their third tier characters including DazzlerEXCLUSIVE: MARVEL'S EXCITING SMALL MOVIE PLANS. Power Pack In 2000, Marvel Entertainment entered into a joint venture agreement with Artisan Entertainment to turn at least 15 Marvel superhero franchises into live-action films, television series, direct-to-video films and internet projects. These franchises included an adaptation of Power Pack. A live-action film based on Power Pack was being developed by Marvel in 2006. However, in 2010, Marvel Studios started taking meetings with writers and directors to work on small scale movies based on some of their third tier characters including Power Pack.EXCLUSIVE: MARVEL'S EXCITING SMALL MOVIE PLANS The Inhumans :See also: The Inhumans (film) rumors In 2011, Marvel Studios began developing a film adaptation of The Inhumans.Marvel Is Bringing THE INHUMANS To The Big Screen The Incredible Hulk 2 :See also: The Incredible Hulk 2 rumors A sequel to The Incredible Hulk has been in development since the film's release in 2008. Kevin Feige said that Hulk would return after The Avengers.Will We See The Incredible Hulk Again? Marvel President Says Yes Tim Roth is contracted for three more films.Could Tim Roth's Abomination return in a new movie?And Tim Blake Nelson is signed on to reprise Samuel Sterns, taking the form of the Leader following some undue exposure to a sample of synthesized, gamma-irradiated blood. Blade :See also: Blade (Reboot) rumors In 2010, Idris Elba has expressed interest in portraying Blade in a future film. Later, in 2013, Marvel Studios began working scripts for a Blade reboot and a Ms. Marvel film.A Spago dinner sets the stage for Downey's epic contract talks that could lead to more "Avengers" and "Iron Man 4" -- or a new Tony Stark. Cable :See also: Cable (film) rumors In 2009, Marvel assembled a group of screenwriters to write film scripts for lesser-known characters including Cable.Marvel's hiring writers Ms Marvel In 2013, Marvel Studios began working scripts for a Blade reboot and a Ms. Marvel film.A Spago dinner sets the stage for Downey's epic contract talks that could lead to more "Avengers" and "Iron Man 4" -- or a new Tony Stark. The Punisher As of May 2013 Marvel Studios confirmed that they have regained The Punisher movie rights from Lionsgate. No plans have been announced thus far. References Category:Development Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe